The invention relates to a three-pole, metal-encased, pressurized-gas-insulated, high-voltage switchgear with a single-pole, encapsulated, high-voltage power switch, with several breaker units lying next to each other, encapsulated with one pole in pressure chambers, which are each attached to a bearing component which is connected with a casing of the drive and of the switching mechanism, and the parallel axes of which run parallel to each other.
From FR 20 89 315, a multi-pole, encapsulated high-voltage switch with several breaker units lying next to one another in a shared casing is known, in which the switching mechanism is also housed in the same casing as the breaker units. The breaker units are each connected with the shared casing at their two ends, so that complicated disassembly is required for maintenance.
It is known, especially from CH-PS-558 094, to encapsulate the poles of the power switch of a three-pole, metal-encased, pressurized-gas-insulated, high-voltage switchgear in single-pole manner in each case, so that the breaker units of each pole are each housed in a separate pressure chamber, which is closed off by a cover on the frontal side.
From CH-PS-648 152 (cf. there particularly FIGS. 1 to 4), a multi-pole, metal-encased, pressurized-gas-insulated high-voltage switchgear of the type stated initially is known, in which the pressure chambers of the individual breaker units are each rigidly connected with the shared gear casing. There, the breaker units are each attached individually, in the individual pressure chambers.